


Swapped

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff, Gen, Groundhog Day, Humor, Light-Hearted, Relaxation, soft, swapped bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Tony finds himself stuck with the Avengers on his day off, only they aren't in their right bodies.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Kudos: 19





	Swapped

It had been Steve that had initiated the meeting that morning. His voice had sounded rather urgent, and Tony had barely had time to make himself a coffee before the rest of the Avengers were in his home. He had a mild headache from the day before, and their chatter was not helping.

Steve silenced them all, sitting down as the rest sat with him. They all seemed anxious.

“What’s with all the scared faces? Come on, the world is safe, we all have a holiday, why is everyone panicked.”

“You mean that it did not happen to you?” Bruce murmured, looking up at Tony.

“Banner, if you continue to be vague, I will have no idea what ‘it’ is.”

“So no.” Clint concluded.

Was Tony still dreaming? What the hell were they talking about? He sat down, groaning. It was too early for this; Pepper had left for work already and he had been looking forward to a day in the workshop, alone with his AC/DC.

Thor cleared his throat, sighing heavily as he leaned his elbows on his knees. “I woke to find myself in Thor’s body. It’s me, Bruce.”

Tony sat back, blinking. Definitely dreaming then. “Wait, what the fuck?” He said after a second.

“Every one of us has changed to someone else.” Steve murmured.

“So wait, if you’re not Steve then, who are you? And where is Steve?”

The person who _looked_ like Steve smiled. “I’m Thor.” Clint gave a wave, adding in, “and I’m Steve.”

Tony shook his head as the rest of the group introduced themselves as their new bodies. The inventor supposed that’s why their body language had been different. For one, Bruce had never crossed his legs, but now that he was Natasha, one knee was folded over the other at all times. In the same way, Natasha’s body seemed to be flaunting and inspecting her own body more often. Leave it to Barton to be weird about being in Natasha’s body. Thor was Steve, Steve was Clint, and Bruce was Thor. Strange.

“Is there a pattern to who you were?”

Thor- no wait, that was Bruce- spoke up. “I believe there is a pattern based on admiration.” He explained. “For instance, I have always admired the way Thor had learned to hone his emotions and become a rightful king.” This caused Thor who was in Steve’s body, to smile fondly at him. The real Natasha smirked softly. “That would make sense since Tony loves himself more than anyone else.”

Clint laughed, and it was beyond strange to hear his laugh in Natasha’s voice.

Tony grinned at them, but it did make sense. The rest of them all had someone in the team they looked up to, and sure, deep down, Tony thought they were all amazing, but his ego was large and fake enough that it had not gotten to him.

It took a bit of getting used to, but eventually they all fell back into their normal attitudes. Everyone still got confused with the names part, but they managed for the better half of the day, trying everything in order to see how they could reverse it.

“Wait does this mean I can pick up Thor’s hammer?” Bruce asked, moving over to Mjolnir and grabbing it. Thor laughed, shaking his head as he watched his body struggle with the object.

“The power flows through the soul, Banner, that is what will be sent to Valhalla, so that had the abilities.”

The man moved over, in the body of Steve, leaning down and picking up Mjolnir with ease. Steve hummed, looking over at the other curiously. “That’s about as close as I will ever get to holding your hammer, huh?” He mused.

“Why don’t we get to the real matter,” Clint said, Natasha’s voice making him sound exasperated. “like why Natasha is even _allowed to look this good.”_

The whole group laughed as Clint huffed, sitting down again.

“Maybe it will pass?” Steve suggested. 

“Or maybe you have to say one weird word like Groundhog Day.” Everyone except Steve and Thor groaned, and there was no use trying to explain it to them.

“What if we need to go around and admit why we think that person is our admiration?” Bruce said, nodding. “I’ve already gone, so maybe, Thor, why don’t you go next?”

Thor hummed softly, thinking before answering the question. “I have always found a hidden strength in Steve that I have enjoyed. You are so… true to yourself. And patriotic. It’s refreshing.”

There were several ‘Aww’s in the group of them, Steve going next, and telling Clint why he felt that the man might believe he was under appreciated, but really he meant more to the team and they all needed him so much.

The day dragged on into night like this, Pepper returning home and Tony filling her in. They all ordered Chinese, spending the night in the living room. 

Tony found himself asleep in his armchair, waking the next day and feeling much more relaxed. Steve was the next to wake, smiling bright to himself as he stood up. “I’m me again!” He said happily. His celebration got the rest of them awake, each relieved to find themselves in their own bodies.

Bruce and Tony still speculated on what was the cause was, but now that it was all over, they didn’t talk about it for too long. 

Both were just happy everyone was back to normal.

Besides, Tony was going to have to make a chart if it had continued on any further.


End file.
